custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bultrox
Bultrox is a regenerative Runask and member of the Vindicators. Biography Bultrox used to live on the home island of the Runask. How he came to know Makuta Rayzok or decided to kill the Makuta is unknown, but it has been revealed that they dueled a total of seven times, each one with Bultrox coming close to winning, but ultimately losing. Bultrox was preparing for an eighth duel when Burtok betrayed Rayzok and too his understudy's place. Bultrox challenged the Makuta to a duel while the Avenging Alliance was breaking out of Burtok's fortress. During the duel, Zartok betrayed Burtok/Rayzok and attacked Bultrox as well. The two of them dealt with the threat, then resumed their combat, wandering deeper and deeper into the fortress. At one point Burtok semed defeated, and Bultrox was about to do him in for good, but Jahvoka and Suntrah showed up and interrupted him to ask for his help. It turned out that Burtok had already fled anyway, so Bultrox reluctantly agreed to help out the Alliance. Bultrox assisted the Alliance in rigging Burtok's Virus Cannons to explode. On the way out, Bultrox left himself in the open so that Burtok would focus on him and allow the Alliance to escape. This he did, but the Alliance ultimately returned for him, leading him out of the fortress in time before Burtok unwittingly triggered the Virus Cannons's explosives, blowing up half the fortress. After the Alliance retreated and regained Vaturi to their side, it was revealed that "Rayzok" was in fact Burtok, and then Bultrox declared all his hate on Burtok for not only deceiving him, but beating him to the honor of killing Rayzok. Bultrox assisted in the last battle on Crystal Island against Burtok, but was disappointed when the Makuta was locked in an alternate dimension. Later on Altronia, when Burtok showed up at the fortress, Bultrox renewed his desire to kill the Makuta, but Faxhuun's policy of not killing the enemy unless necessary has prevented Bultrox from doing so so far. Bultrox was let out on a scouting mission to an enemy fortress in a snow shower, with Burtok, power dampener implanted inside him, on his team. Bultrox managed to keep from attacking Burtok for a time, but when the Makuta removed his power inhibitor and returned to his original form, Bultrox attacked him. The Makuta simply swatted Bultrox aside and flew over the walls of Cekadax's fortress. Suntrah ordered the team to leave, but before that, Bultrox to fetch Vaturi. This he did, and the team fled back to Altronia Fortress. While Bultrox was on this mission, he collected a destroyed Nektann sentry, which, with the help of Suntrah and Nytrix, he turned into a rotating protosteel shield. When the first few of the forces of Makuta Cekadax invaded Altronia Fortress, Bultrox and a few other members of the Alliance found themselves facing Zortak, who managed to not only hold his own, but escape. Bultrox and his team continued to search for more intruders, but soon Cekadax's army was attacking full force. Suntrah held a rally in the courtyard, to which the Alliance and Bultrox responded by heading off to join in the combat. Bultrox participated in the battle, with the effort not taking very great a toll on him. He was thus asked by Rewta to be a training instructor for the Toa Tronux while they waited for the Order of move out to Cekadax's Fortress. Bultrox joined his teammates on their journey to the Makuta fortress. Late in the battle, he and his teammates managed to make it inside the structure and take the fight to the Makuta. The Vindicators and Universal Alliance were promptly teleported outside and challenged in battle by Makuta Ikirro. The Makuta was temporarily driven off, and the team made their escape. Bultrox also joined the effort at Rularx's Fortress back on Crystal Island. He and his teammates were challenged by the Makuta and, after a quick skirmish, teleported inside the building to fight the Revolutionaries. Bultrox was going to fight Garius, but seeing that Zallirix was already fighting him, he decided to leave the maniac to his fate. He tried to find someone to help out, but failed, forced to return to his teammates having fought nobody. This was remedied when Dastrox attacked the team. Suntrah ordered Bultrox to fight the robot, to which Bultrox happily agreed. After a swift, intense battle, Bultrox managed to decapitate the robot and shut it down. Bultrox was then teleported once more, this time by Rularx again, and the destination was his control room. There Rularx revealed much about himself, and most of the revelations served to reveal that Rularx was Bultrox and his teammates' main enemy. Rularx left to warp the island away, whihc allowed Bultrox and Thravak to overload the force fields that imprisoned them with their powers. They then freed their teammates and rushed through the fortress to confront Rularx. On the way, Ferrak realized that the act of destroying Rularx's warp machine, which was the only thing the heroes could to to stop the Makuta, would kill he who accomplished it. Suntrah offered to sacrifice himself, but Bultrox offered to go himself instead, citing his durability as a reason he could possibly survive. While hey were arguing, Zallirix ran off to do it himself, and just in time, for the building was put into lockdown mode a moment later, which closed all the doors in the fortress and sealed them with an energy field. Just in time to avoid the heores being drawn into Rularx's warp portal, Ikirro, now seemingly reformed, arrived with his new team to save the heroes. They exited the fortress and tried to escape the now-malfunctioning wormhole on foot, but when Lohrua was drawn in, the heroes saw no choice but to join him and face whatever might lie beyond as a team. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Regenerative Healing Ability:' Bultrox can regenerate thanks to a natural healing ability he has always possessed. However, A Mask of Undeath, which was fused to his face during a battle with Rayzok, his life force is transferred to his mask immediately before dying from an injury, and his mask the activates his regeneration ability before restoring his life force to his body, allowing him to heal form almost any wound. Every time he gets back up, he is put in top condition, extending his lifespan a little. Bultrox's healing ability takes some time, and how much is based on how much mass he needs to regenerate or mend. A simple scratch takes seconds, a gash or slice takes minutes, while most of his torso being decimated takes a few hours. Bultrox's healing ability also grants him: **'Telepathic Immunity:' Bultrox's mind is constantly infused with new energy to make up for that which is lost, and this state of electromagnetic flux renders his brain shielded from some types of mental intrusion. He is still vulnerable to high-power mental attack, susceptible to illusions, and can still be rendered unable to detect ones presence through mental screening. **'Unlimited Stamina:' Bultrox can perform at peak efficiency for a potentially infinite time, since he will constantly heal himself from the effects of prolonged bodily effort. *'Night Vision:' Bultrox can see in the dark, which is helpful in fighting a Makuta or in espionage. *'Flight:' Bultrox can fly thanks to the rapidly beating, razor-sharp wings on his back. *'Strength:' Bultrox is a bit stronger than the average Runask. *'Speed:' Bultrox is a very swift fighter. *'Agility:' Bultrox has high bodily coordination, honed from years of fighting Rayzok and preserved by his regenerative abilities. Abilities *'Combat Prowess:' Bultrox is a skilled fighter, especially in swordplay, and could theoretically defeat any of his teammates, even Suntrah, in one-on-one combat. *'Critical Thinking:' Bultrox is actually possessed of an ability to assess situations and events and analyze the causes and effects of them accurately, as well as what to do about them. He is also a surprisingly thoughtful being, though only when not in combat. *'Mechanical Engineering:' As with most Runask, Bultrox is good at conceiving and repairing mechanical devices, thanks to years of experience and training. Mask Bultrox has a Mask of Undeath fused to his face, which works in combination with his natural healing ability. Tools *'Disruptor Blade' *'Nektann Shield' Personality and Traits Bultrox is usually gruff but ponderous, with a relatively quick and fiery temper. He still takes time to smell the roses as he goes through life, and sometimes loses track of time when he does so. He puts much thought into his life and will often ponder confusing subject for a log time, trying to understand it and take the best course of action if necessary. Bultrox's basic demeanor is completely different in battle, as he is overly aggressive and always takes rash risks, despite the consequences to his safety, which he realizes he doesn't really have to worry about. He hates protecting partners in battle, preferring to fight alone. Bultrox has mildly inhibiting aversion to cold and icy things, which, like his healing ability, he has always had. Appearances *''Island of Power'' *''Land of War'' Trivia * Bultrox is good friends with Liakatus, though he is unsure why such utter opposites get along so well. * Argh uses him on Bionicle Roleplay. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Sidorak12814 Category:Order of Altronia